To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc
by Anti Poison
Summary: Modern Remnant AU. A world like we live in, A world where fantasies are just dreams and nightmares. Upon the "hopeless" teenage boy, he is named Jaune Arc. Distraught and Depressed, Will Jaune live a title of hopelessness and give up or will he find something he will carry on with a smile? (Will edit this monstrosity later on...)
1. Arc 1

**_To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc_**

 _ **Unwanted Not yet Lost**_

 _ **Remnant High School AU**_

"Talking"

 _"Thoughts"_

 _Time or Place_

*Warning: There will be noticed of character death, attempted suicide/suicide, language, and just a dark story... Enter at all risks that were given. And renacer of the title means to be reborn.

* * *

 _"I walked outside to see no one in a chilly morning as I walked towards school a few minutes away, I looked to my right to see my childhood friend's house... If she was there at all. She was the best friend I had always helped after the death of my dad, always helped me out with homework, played with me when my mom and step dad went out for business jobs or out late at night, or when I'll just come by and have some fun but not like that... When did things go so horrible and when did it began?_

 _I never liked school. I was bullied in a harsh way by both genders, Beacon High School was no joke. I was bullied by the most popular girls in there, My once childhood friend now preppy High School, Yang the loud and also used to be a friend of mine now lost, Weiss the daughter of the person who made better educational equipment and also other stuff as well, and there is Blake the one who would black mail me and do other stuff. Then there is Cardin Winchester and all of his racial slurs towards anyone not white. Everyone at school hates me except some people, there is Ren and Nora who don't care what people say about me or them because the will beat the crap out of them. Ren got suspended when he fought Cardin's fake friends and majorly injured him and Nora had detention for cussing out a guy who was making fun of her best friends."_

They were my only two real and best friends I had this year and I couldn't wait to see them. "Hey, look it's Vomit Boy. Did you finish my History Homework for Dr. Caffeine?" I heard a familiar voice then I looked back, it was Yang and Weiss. "Yes, ma'm. I did yours and then mine-" "Who cares about you!" Weiss yelled at me then pushed my binder out of my arm with all of my stuff falling out. "Aren't you going to fight back or do something, Vomit Boy?" Yang said and I stayed quiet "Heh, you are such a loner, I bet your mom didn't care for you!" Weiss laughed as stepped on my journal that I write in all the time. "Come on, Weiss. Let's leave him alone." Yang said pushing me away as Weiss snickered like a witch, which she is like one in some way.

"Jaune!" A boy yelled out when I was near the front of the school "Dude! Come on, fight back! You can't be like this all the time, step up and yell out the way you want to." Ren said shaking me by the shoulders. "Well, I can't fight back or else I'll end up losing in shame and embarrassment. I don't need to care about them and just not face the consequences." I told him "Lighten up, at least try to smile some day when you see something happy like a dog or someone falling from the stairs." Ren told me and I chuckled "There you go! I gave you some positive attitude-" "REN! JAUNEY!" We both looked back as we see Nora tackle us to the ground. "NORA!" We both yelled out until we heard thunder then some pouring rain. "Come on, let's get inside." I told them as we ran to the door.

* * *

 _"Never really cared for stuff that happened to me, I always had bad luck as I grew up. Maybe some good luck like finding one hundred lien off the floor or getting that free ice frozo drink at Burrito Bell because the person changed his or her's mind. Then that day when everyone ignored me like I was nothing which felt great as there was no problems at all."_

"Today class, you will turn in your history homework so I will call each row one by one, understand... That goes to Ms. Xiao Long." Dr. Oobleck said as everyone laughed at her as she turned red in embarrassment. I sat all the way in the corner far away from the door and people, it was sort of dark and cold considering it was like my room. " _I miss my room when is class going to be over? looks like my time has come... gotta go up front."_

"Oh, look it's Vomit Boy!" Yang said as she tried to trip me but she was two seconds late, then I noticed Blake she doesn't do much to me like she is an assassin waiting for a move to do. "Did you sleep well, Mr. Arc? Looks like you need some, may I send you to the nurse so she can send you home?" He asked "No." I said just a simple answer then head my way into my desk. I see this girl who I am not sure is my age but she has black and red hair, she is also Yang's sister so if anyone messes around with her they are done for... " _I think she is a year younger than us?"_ I thought "Go to your book and turn to Chapter Six, Page Twelve, We may start were we left off." Dr. Oobleck asked until I noticed I forgot my book and didn't care because nobody cares about a arc that gave up.

* * *

 _"It seems like I want to just go outside and leave class but I can't, already did that once and I got detention for two days. Maybe I should do it since I am all tired, I'll just ask Principle Ozpin for me to leave, That sounds like a good idea."_ I went to the front of the office to see Weiss and Pyrrha talking to the person next to Vice Principle Goodwitch which I needed "May I talk to Principle Ozpin? This is very important." I said to her and she nodded "Just make sure you do nothing that will offend him." She said.

"Hello, Mr. Arc, What is that you need today?" Principle Ozpin, one that is an usual man with some weird layers around him "Just wondering, May I go home? I haven't slept in awhile because of the stuff that is happening to-" "You may, Mr. Arc." He interrupted me "What?" "You may go do that but you will have homework sent to you from me. I'l give you a note that you are able to be sent home early so no one thinks you are ditching." He said as he got out a note pad of excuse notes from the principle. "Here you go and please, just sleep well you should not be sleep deprived at your prime age, you could die from just being like that." He told me but that's what every adult says to me." Okay, I will. See you some time, Principle Ozpin. Take care." I waved and got my stuff.

Taking off my hood trying to scratch my hair I forgot the two girls that don't like me were here and that saw what a mess looks like. Dark baggy eyes and red around the pupils of my eyes with pale skin and also chapped lips. "You look like your dead already." Weiss said "I already am can't you tell?" I told her as she looked disgusted for the way I said it, "What a moron." She said, I could tell that Pyrrha looked at me like I was someone I used to be but I wasn't that person. I wish this could end and have my happiness come back.

I walked out the school to see Yang, Blake, and Yang's little sister but I didn't care because I had my music on. Also, I could tell that Yang was calling out my name but my hoodie made shade for my eyes to be not discovered. Then I felt a rock hit my back it hurt like hell but I didn't care because I was just going to head home and sleep like there is no tomorrow. And I wonder why are those three out here?

* * *

"Oh, look there is Vomit Boy." Yang shouted "VOMIT BOY! OVER HERE!" She shouted "Yang! Stop calling him names like that, his name is Jaune. Not a great name but still, stop." Ruby slapped her older sister's arm. "Let's see if this will get his attention." Yang threw a rock at Jaune as he didn't flinched or even look at them. "Heh, let him be like that. Just wait till tomorrow." Yang was annoyed "So, Blake are we going to Pyrhaa's House for that sleep over?" Yang said "Sure. I mean today is friday and I want a weekend to hang out with friends. Coming too, Ruby?" Blake asked "Not really, I want to finish this manga with my three other friends called Crescent Rose. The first chapter has over one hundred thousand views on the first week and I think we'll make it even more better along the way." Ruby said as Yang hugged her "Oh, you and your otaku life! When is the next chapter going to be?" She teased "Well, we have five chapter so far and it is just a blast and we got a email from one of the best manga and anime place of all time." Ruby got so excited.

"Hey, guys ready to leave?" Weiss asked "Yup, did you see vomit boy? Man, he such a loser." Yang said "Yeah, I told him he looked dead and he replied 'I already am can't you tell?' Like I was just asking." Weiss said

* * *

 _It was around six as the sun has just set an hour ago and the gang heads to Pyrrha's House..._

"I got some snacks and movies to watch... Some are scary and some are actions." Yang said pulling up to Pyrrha's House to see Jaune pitching in his front yard. They all heard the sound it make when it made contact with the wall that he was using. "Wow, didn't know that Vomit Boy that much strength in him. Sounds like he is going around ninety miles per hour." Yang whistled then looked at the wall "Hey, look at the wall... How long has he been doing this, Pyrrha?" she added "I think ever since I moved here." Pyrrha said "But it was never like that fast." Until they heard a pitch like no one has ever heard but he aimed at the tree right next to it.

The baseball made contact with the tree making a huge crack on the tree until they heard a door open in his house "Jaune, that better be that the Neighbor's house and not the tree that I made since we came here!" Jaune's Mom was a little taller than him and it made Yang feel a little jelly because of her body... They saw Jaune run away with his skateboard fast and then they saw the mom threw the baseball making Jaune fall face first then rolling in the middle of the street where a truck stopped in front of him. It was a man who was about seven feet in height and he had blue eyes but dark brown hair.

"Oh, Pyrrha... and friends. Sorry, you had to see that, Jaune always wanted to be a baseball player but never could because his shoulder is... off. Wanna come inside we are making some Chicken and Waffles." She said "Thanks for the offer but we are having a sleep over and just don't mind us, really Mrs. Arc." Pyrrha said until Jaune ran up to his mom "Mom, can you please never do that again?" He said as he looked at the girls and got all down "I'll be inside." He quietly said. "I don't know what is up with that boy, You and him were like best friends, what happened?" She asked "Nothing really, any ways it was nice seeing you again, Mrs. Arc." Pyrrha waved and smiled and so did the others.


	2. Arc 2

**_To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc_**

 ** _Dear Jau-Sis-Nothing_**

 _ **A Modern Remnant AU**_

 _ ***Suicide or attempting it will solve the problem it will make it worst. I had to go through it about two times the hard way and being stressed and depressed makes it even more harder for me on top of it. If you need anyone to reach out just DM me or someone and I'll try to help the best I can. And if you say anything stupid about this, I'll report you with out regretting that because suicide and depression is not something to be messed with, so if you want anyone to reach someone DM me or Someone that has gone through this.***_

 _ **\- The OC Punk, Author**_

* * *

I woke up and I looked at my clock _"12:36 PM and today is the weekend... Should I do my two mile run or start punching the bag that steps bought for me? Punching bag for warm up and two mile run after sounds good."_ I started stretching for about two minutes and opened my door until I saw a note taped to my door _"Dear Jauney Boy... Good start. Me and your step father has gone on a business trip for two or more weeks, we don't know when we'll be back. It will probably after you birthday in two weeks. We are sorry that it has to come to this and this business trip is a rather serious one for us, we will make it up to you when we come back. Loves from mom and steps - Mom"_ I threw it away in the trash can and headed to the bathroom just to wash my face and gargle my mouth to eat a petite brunch.

Made myself a delicious recipe for a light and fluffy omelette that had pieces of sausages with mozzarella cheese as well. It's actually my moms but I added a hint of lime and it was the best choice. Eating this made my day brighter because of the hint of sourness from the lime and the proteins I need from the egg and sausage will make my day last a few hours then go to sleep _"I should not run today and do something else like help Ruby, Nora, and Ren with that Manga they have. I mean I edited chapters one to three then I stopped because of how it took too long afterwards. I'll start my day with jump roping, using the punching bag then get some groceries."_ I didn't realize I was done eating until I bit my own tongue, silly me. "BURP! Ah! that was a good one. Let's see..." I walked to the sink to wash and put away my dishes.

* * *

Starting to walk out the garage and opened it, that chilly wind came upon me. Not to slow and not to fast, just perfectly fine. Putting my earbuds on as I played music by Jeff Williams and his daughter I guess, Casey Lee Williams, It was their remixes that I was most into. The remixes were so much awesome but there is like four of them as I putted them in my work out music. Grabbing the Jump Rope I started to warm up by cross around the rope around my body as I slowly breathe, then started to do it. _"1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. - 89. 90. 91. 92. 93. 95. 96. 97. 98. 99. 100."_ I stopped and felt my legs shake just for like half a second then stayed shake-less. I looked at the Double End Bag and Heavy Bag _"These are what steps told me to use this year and I am already used to it. But he told me not to use earphones or headphones as I learned the hard way for the first time I used it which my first pair broke from the speed."_

Putting my boxing gear I started out slow just using straights at the small bag then went a little faster and more then started to hook my arms as I jumped to a beat that would match the punching of the hits that made contact of the bag as I would also dodge it.

I think I was going to beat my record of lasting about twelve minutes of just doing this until I heard this song called **All You Need Is Already Within You by Senses Fail** which is a good song for this type of exercise. I didn't noticed that I hit my hardest until I saw the bag flash a second as I fell to the ground and started to felt numb on my nose as I pressed it and blood came out of it. I stopped for now and blew my nose multiple times until it stopped.

After more than thirty minutes of working out, I don't know what to do next. So, I took like a five minute shower, changed into a sweater and my black skinnies, then headed out to the store to buy like candy or something. "It seems like someone had an exercise. We saw you do that, didn't know you had some muscle." Yang teased as usual I stayed quiet "Until you hit yourself and gave yourself a bloody nose! We all laughed at your dumbness!" Yang slapped her knee "Where are your parents? Did they leave you again?" She added on that was a little overboard over her "Shut the fuck up! Do you know how hard it is for my parents to miss nine fucking birthdays?!" I yelled then realizing who I just yelled at. I saw four girls behind her, the fourth one was the one I barely talk to, her name is Ruby.

I was frozen in anger then walked away like nothing happen back where I had my baseball in the front yard and threw it as hard as I can and that I broke my window. Then I went in the front door and I forced myself to shut the front door making it echo outside and inside the area.

"Where are your parents? Did they leave you again?" Yang said as Jaune didn't look like he was happy at all "Shut the fuck up! Do you know how hard it is for my parents to miss nine fucking birthdays?!" Jaune yelled at my sister as he stormed in his yard and threw a baseball at his own house's window then slammed the front door shut. "Yang! What is wrong with you?! Saying stuff like that!" I yelled at her "Well Jeez, I was just fooling around." She replied "Remember you were partners for stuff and now you became crap with him?" Ruby said "Eh. Don't really care for that."

* * *

 _"Look at me, dad. I am such a failure for your expectations even though I tried to live up your name but I guess I was a wrong to live."_ I wanted to cry but what was there to cry about when it has been an hour since that happened? _"I'll just sleep till I am all alone... Oh, wait I am."_ I laughed at my own small thought until I heard the doorbell. I only knew who it was... My older sister.

Opening the front door she looked very tired "Jet Lag. Two babies, on plane, sleep like hour. need sleep." was she said "Joan, what are you doing here? I thought you were at school?" I said "Break time, six days. Sleep now." I got out her bags and saw that the girl gang saw me and her. I saw Ruby smiled and tried to wave but couldn't because Yang got in front of her then proceeded to glare at me.

She had slept for about four hours and gave a loud yawn, Joan Arc age twenty two, a tomboy who is quite a strong girl who took MMA and UFC Fighting lessons as well as she is a black belt in karate, A threat to me and anyone she really hates. "So, sis what brought you here?" I asked "Mom said I have to watch you for my break which is fun because we get to see Pyrrha-" "She isn't my friend any more." I told her "What? Really? What happened while I was gone from collage?" She yelled "Stuff happened." I said "Come on, Let's not talk about that and play some catch?" She smiled "As always, Jauney Jaune." She said as she got a catcher's mitt and everything that is needed for catch. "We have to make a mound for you and me some time tomorrow." She said "Joan. I think mom would be mad if I mess up the front yard, already messed up the Tree on accident." I told her "The one she planted when we first got here?" She asked and I nodded.

"Oh! Tough luck bro, your curve balls are insane make sure you do not make it as a ball." She laughed "Of course." I said grabbing my Mitt and hat. **(FYI, My sister is taller than my mom who is 6'2 and Joan is 6'5. I'm 6'1 1/2.)**

* * *

"Ball!" Joan yelled out "That was clearly one strike!" I yelled as she threw the ball at me "Don't use your sharp curve balls at me and the thing that we always do..." "Ball four and we switch." I whined and she nodded. "So, how is school? Getting sleep deprived? Starting to get bullied by anyone? Do I have to beat up some one to a pulp? Ball two!" Joan shouted "COME ON! THAT WAS RIGHT IN THE MIDDLE!"

"No, my mitt shifted a little... Now answer my questions or else." She said "Yes, I am. Yes. I am. And no you don't because you are going to get arrested." I said pitching underhanded "Strike one!" "That is better-" "Did I hear Ball three?" She joked and I glared at her "Don't you even dare do that." I chuckled.

...

"Pyrrha, who is that girl that is playing with that loser?" Weiss said "Oh, that looks like Joan. His older sister. She didn't come here that much because she is in collage, last time I saw her was she was my height when I was twelve now she is a basketball player height." She said "and what height is Jaune?" Yang asked "About his mother's height and his dad stayed the same at 6'9 and don't you even dare say it, Xiao Long." "69." she said it.

"Ugh, you and your dirty jokes." Weiss whined until they heard something worse than Jaune's pitch yesterday "Hey, his sister is throwing next." Ruby said looking at the other window with Blake next to her. "That is like a new record for the Majors, sounds about one hundred twenty!" Yang shouted and everyone looked at her like she is crazy. "Look, I'm not lying. My uncle watches baseball and he said that at least a few people can achieve over one hundred miles per hour and it seems we got a world record of fastest baseball pitch." Yang said and Pyrrha laughed "I remember they would do this, I bet Joan would do something crazy and Jaune would yell out fight three times." she said as Jaune took off the baseball equipment.

...

"Strike two! One more hit and my hand will be red, I think it already is!" I laughed it out considering that I am screaming in pain inside my soul "It will be red if you keep whining and not relaxing your hand!" My sister's southpaw made the sharpest hook that almost hit my messed up shoulder. "Fight! Fight! Fight!" I yelled out taking off my sister's equipment "You are going down!" She smiled. Starting to jumped a feet away from her I punched her but she blocked from getting hit then with fast reflexes she tried to kicked me from under trying to knock me down but I jumped over her gliding leg. "Seems like you have better reflexes from these years, I left."

"Yeah, well you know watching some of your fights is good research." I said as I tried to uppercut her as she took a step back and I felt her back in front of me and her hands on my left arm then I saw my sight turn upside down. "I win!" She was jumping and at the moment she was in the air I tackled her softly punching her "And Jaune Arc makes a illegal move that he is not a loser!" Smiling I announced until Joan grabbed my arm and twisted it "Ach!" there was pain.

"Give Up! Give Up!" I patted the grass with my other hand "Retaliation was a no go, I repeat retaliation was a no go at all!" Joan sat next to me and took out a cigarette "Sis, you know I hate the smell of that." I said as she puffed one when I sat up and I gasped for air...

* * *

 _Jaune made dinner for both of them as they were watching a movie..._

"Just some simple canned food for dinner, I forgot to go grocery shopping. And we could go- Change it now!" I heard moans and then I pressed a button to skip the scene. Joan looked at me weird "What?" I said "Nothing, just still weirded out by a sex scene." She said "Well, with your sister it is."

"So, you get turned on when-" "JOAN! Think positive think positive think positive." I was quickly letting the thoughts of that away from my mind. "We'll go grocery shopping together, tomorrow. So. anyone homework I could do for you?" She asked "Yeah, been stuck on math homework for Mr. Port." I said and she moaned "No wonder, he talks a lot, still teaching at that school?" She said and I nodded. "Man, what else you got?" and I shook my head "Nothing, huh. Since you are seven-" "Nope, not going to a club or something crazy!" I yelled as there was a fighting scene with a big group of people on each side with bare fist. "I was just going to say let's go buy some books at that store that we always go to."


	3. Arc 3

**_To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc_**

 ** _The Courage To Open Up A Bit_**

 _ **A Modern Remnant AU**_

 ** _Shout out to the person that dissed my wording and telling me that I need to go to a english class_**

* * *

 _"Where to begin? I wake up and remember who I am, Jaune Arc. Once a person who was happy. now that is lonely and desperate to find the darkness that would carry me to my sleep."_ I woke up and checked my phone, It was 6:45 AM on a Monday. _"Oh, today is school and I am almost late. I'll take a ten minute shower, eat like a granola bar or something and use my cruiser instead of my skate board to ride on."_ I thought when I went through my closet to find my clothes for today. I looked at my black sweatshirt that I always wore then I grabbed a denim vest with patches from bands that I got from Joan last Christmas I saw her, I remember that she told me that she would make request band patches and band shirts but I never did, but these were so cool though. _"We never did Christmas for religion, we just did it for family fun with presents and food."_ I laughed then grabbed my navy blue skinny jeans, walking to the bathroom.

...

As I took a shower I thought about what would happen if I went to record stores and going to that place for bands again, I think that would be my happiness. "Jaune, It's 6:57! You have three minutes or you'll be late!" Joan screamed as she knocked on the door multiple times "Okay, just let me change and dry my hair." I told her. _"I naturally dry my hair for like five minutes so that is a lie."_ I turned off the water as I got out drying my body then putting on my clothes.

...

Opening the door the misty fog was nowhere to be found "You look like... My friend." She said "Thanks, I guess? I am eating the last fruit snacks and then I am off my way." I said then walking to my room grabbing my cruiser board and shuffling to the first floor of my house.

* * *

The sun was set over the mountains while I was cruising with my board having a great time for a morning, usually this last longer but this one was quick when I saw the school a few yards away. I saw Blake, Ruby, Yang, Weiss, Pyrrha walk to the school, so I decided just to cruise on the other lane at least I'll get noticed and not get hurt of something. _"This morning is such a great morning and not by being sarcastic all, got to look like a bad ass even though I am not one."_ I slightly looked at them without them noticing me trying to peek as they would try to hurt or do such things. " _I wish Ren and Nora would walk with me... But they get a ride here and after."_

Going across the walkway before they walk right in front of me, Ruby, The girl that I help when she wanted to write Manga, runs up to me while yelling my name. "Hey, Jaune... Are you able to "work" on the Manga that I am still making? I want more people for the next set of chapters to help." She said "Sorry but I can't, I'd rather not do anything fun since I'm not." I said putting on my hood. "Stop doubting yourself! You can't be like this your whole life and that you can't have this 'I'm Fine' attitude at all!" She yelled as she walked and I rode the rest. "Plus, at least try to talk to people besides Ren, Nora, and me." She added "Yeah, right. Almost everyone makes fun of me because I am a nobody, I'm a loner not a Lover, Ruby." I told her as she stopped there "See! That is the point! You make everyone make fun of you or bully when they have the chance! Yang is doing for attention because she is an attention whore!" Ruby yelled out as I looked back "Um... Ruby?" I pointed back when I heard the knuckles that crack "Ruby... We are going to have a talk. Let's leave this THING alone in his misery because remember misery doesn't LOVE company?" Yang pulled back her from her hood.

Looking at them Ruby just made the saddest face of all time "*sigh* RUBY! I'LL HELP YOU WITH YOUR CHAPTERS!" I yelled and they all looked back, Ruby smiled that I could tell "Thank you! See you later?!" She shouted back and I think she could tell that I nodded. _"Yang wasn't right. Misery loves company."_ I said speeding up past them.

* * *

Yet again, sitting alone in the lunch room all the way in the corner where I can see a view of almost everything... Vice Principle Goodwitch scolding people after throwing food to the next table, The Preps and Jocks are in a few tables as well, Nora and Ren with Ruby as well as other friends are talking, Pyrrha and her friends are amongst one spot, some how Principle Ozpin is here getting some lunch in line with his teacher friends Dr. Oobleck, Prof. Port and Phys Ed Teacher Ironwood and every adult is already gone by the time I saw the whole lunch room. Seems like everything was going nice until...

"Hey, there buddy. Need some one to talk to?" Cardin said "Go away. Don't need your racial slurs coming on me." I shoo'ed him off "Racial slurs? Those are just jokes." Everyone laughed around me "Well, they aren't jokes to me or anyone that you mentally hurt." I told him "I just wanna-" "Talk? More like piss me off, you're the kind that make me sick." I stood up walking away "Aw... Did you want to go to mommy or daddy? Or are those your real parents?" He said then I slowly looked back at them while his so called friends are laughing like hyenas. "What. Did. You. Say?" I said dropping my back pack. "You heard what I said. Are those your-" I pushed him away when he got closer to me then he proceeds to fall onto a chair.

He got up about three seconds later and pushed me two times harder making a noise that everyone heard. Now all eyes are looking at us mohawk kid and other one with a mullet like hair holds me by my arms and puts their feet on my feet. "You... Are going to suffer tenfold." He said putting his fists up "Like I'm scared... I've seen far worse angry faces before." I made a smug smile as he contacted a hook up to my stomach making me spit out saliva.

Punching me and kicking me, no one tried to stop him, until I felt that the mohawk kid never noticed his feet was in the space near my toes. For his information, my shoe laces are a little loose. Cardin stopped his beating as I spat out blood "I have been beat up far worse. My first dad would beat me till I was bloody and bruised when I was little." I made a grin as I slipped my foot out of my shoe and moved out the two people who were holding me then grabbed my shoe to smack both of them as I would put it back on my foot. This move made everyone come closer as I jumped like a boxer "Jaune! Beat his racist ass!" Ruby yelled out "And even break his legs!" Nora said, I never felt so happy doing this.

"You are going to regret this, little blonde." Cardin said, His posture was bad and I could tell that he never understood the world of fighting. I took off my denim vest then threw it onto Ren who had my back pack some how but how cares my focus was on beating that racist.  
Cardin without stopping a beat makes his first move by charging to me with a fist, but failed to punch me as I dodged a bad hook making him trip himself then manage to stay on his foot. "You little fucking piece of shit! Fight like-" Making my first move was a knee to the stomach making him spit out then a strong uppercut to the chin as he actually flew for a few seconds. That made everyone cheer as he was knocked out while his two other friends didn't like this... I got sucker punched by mohawk kid, he made a "victory" grin as I ran around him and grabbed him from the back to use what everyone calls it, The German Suplex.

He made an audible noise, everyone was roaring for me the other kid that was Cardin's friend did't like what I did to his friends but without him noticing I did the hardest R.K.O on him making him bleed from a broken nose and from broken teeth.

"WHAT ON REMNANT IS GOING ON?!" I heard a echoing voice as everyone looked around to see Vice Principle Goodwitch with Weiss and her older sister Winter behind her. This atmosphere made everyone running from the opposite direction.

* * *

"Principle Ozpin wants to see you, Mr. Arc" Vice Principle Goodwitch said as she glared at me with daggers as I quickly walked into Principle Ozpin's Office. I saw that Joan was there "I made a call to your house and only your older sister was there, Nice to see you again, Ms. Arc. How long was it since you've been in here?" He said "Almost six years, same thing as for you." Joan looked at me and not Principle Ozpin. "I was told that he was fighting Cardin and his goons was it, Mr. Arc?" He looked at me as I gulped and nodded "Yes, sir." I told him "I won't do anything horrible considering, he did really bad things in his school life. On the other hand, you have A's and B's, you are something else. May let this be a warning and this WILL be your last warning. You are not expelled but suspended for four days and when you come back you will get three days of detention before and after school." I got terrified for this is the first time I saw the Principle Ozpin mad at something I did "You may leave..." He said as Joan opened the door "And Jaune..." saying my name "Yes, Principle Ozpin?"

"Where did you learn those skills?" He asked "From me and from mom." Joan said smiling as Principle Ozpin nodded.

...

It was silent in the car as sis played some punk music "Jaune, You know that I am not angry or mad at you. I'm actually proud of you... You are one step ahead of opening yourself a bit. And did you do the German Suplex and R.K.O?" Joan asked and I nodded "You have learned wisely. Just make sure not to do it so hard." She added "Wanna go out to dinner? You can bring some friends if you like. But, you should know me by now... That I am poor and we can only get Ryan In The Box or Burrito Bell." She said "I will bring Ren, Nora, and Ruby." I told her "You can bring a few more people... Because I was lying about going to a fast food restaurant. I am rich as hell since I am working two jobs while doing online collage, instead of classes in reality. But I live in Mistral which is a two and a half day here." She said "I could bring some others..."

"The ones that bullied you?" She said "Yeah-" "They are buying their own food because Number One, Don't expect me to pay you after you done so much shit to my brother, and Number Two, I told you they're buying their own food because I could pay like six people... The truth is I'm not that rich. I work full time on a studio that does heavy bands and part time for a merch operator for an online store." She said "You and your online things." I laughed "Hey, how is step-dad going?"

"Not even worse than that deadbeat dad of ours but under him." I told her "Sorry for not being there at most times. As you know with jobs and collage, time is not perfect for me. Plus I don't have enough time to be here, I'll be leaving in one and a half day because my crappy manager wants me to help a local band." She said "That's fine. I'l probably start working for a while then go to a community collage like Signal and not a University like Vale Uni." I said "That is a good start."

"Let's not talk about school for now. Let's ask if your friends could come for a barbecue instead of a restaurant." Joan said and I moaned "Just make up your mind!" I screamed "Barbecue it is then." She winks and laughs, while I face palm and sigh.


	4. Arc 4

**_To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc_**

 ** _Me, Myself, I, And No One Else As Fo-_**

 _ **A Modern Remnant AU**_

 _ ***To the guy that actually helped what was needed like a basic sentence structure of my story, but the real thing is I never was good at english class because I never understood or never asked for helped because the teacher taught in a way that would confuse me so this "Structure" I am doing right now is what I can do, really. And for the person that is named The Realist, I will answer one question and that is how I view highschool is like... I am in a really bad and ghetto school where the population of asian was less than , and I get bullied there because I'm different or because I listen to "Satan's Music". I did ditch to leave when I was bullied before the day ended getting a call from my older sister that I wasn't there. And my principle, he served in the army a like twenty years before... also he is a WWE/UFC Fan. I have the cuts, the scars, the bruises from self harm, heck I even have a noose made along time ago. (Plus, I don' really know what the hell is Tumblr, I am not young but around 16-22 age.)**_

 _ **(Yes, I guess living in las vegas is a crappy excuse for writing... I blame myself for putting that in, I'll just talk that part out.)**_

 _ **And I am sorry for trying grammar and stuff, it's just I can't be like those people who are good at these type of things like writing a report or some homework. Just help me out by PMing me and tell me what do I need to specifically fix even if it's the whole chapter. So this chapter is a short one, maybe.**_

 _ **OH! and by the way, I put Ruby as seventeen. A year under Jaune, so other stuff is not weird because 17 an-**_

* * *

 _"It's been two weeks since I have fought Cardin and his so called 'allies' while Mom and Dad aren't back yet from their business scheduled trip... Today may be the tenth birthday that no one is here, even sis had to leave but she gave me a early birthday sent to the house as she told me when I texted her on my I-Scroll. Might as well stay in the dark of my very own room and cry about not having someone come on my birthday. So I'll just get everything to the point... I hate myself for being the loneliest kid in Remnant..."_

Walking across the silenced hallways thinking about not caring to myself for what I shall do. _"Might as well go to that Ramen place that is in Vale Outlet Mall, Ren asked me one time but I denied because I went alone on the next day... I feel like crap doing that to him now."_ I wore clothes from yesterday because I didn't sleep at all... ***Knock, Knock, Knock!*** "Delivery for Jaune Arc!" A man shouted. I was confused _"What this sis' doing?"_ I opened the door to see the delivery man smiling with a medium sized box "No worries, it was paid already by your sister. I know your sister, she was a friend when I went to late middle school and early high school. It's me... Jack Dillhole? The Dillster?" He said "Jack? You work as a delivery boy with a truck?" I asked "No time to chit chat, sorry. But, Happy Birthday dude, I heard you are turning Eighteen from Joan." Jack said "At least two people remembered." I whispered "What?" He asked "Nothing... Do I have to sign anything or-" "No, your sister did everything. I'm just here to drop this off. Well, gotta go now! Nice to see you again!" Jack waved.

...

"Let's see what is in here..." I cut the tape with a knife and there was a note and something else, I decided to go read the note first. "To Jaune-Jaune, You are supposed to read this first of course! But in this box you will see adult toys... JUST KIDDING! I AM NOT LIKE THAT! Moving on, in the box is something you will like along seventy lien to buy more- Wait, buy more what?!" I crushed the note and dived in the box to see the game that I always wanted... Tony Eagles: Surf and Skateboarding Jam Two! "Man, this costs a fortune! It had up to limited to a hundred! the first fifty sold get lost of stuff!" Under everything was another note "Buy more games. Also, the game I bought I was the first to buy it when I refreshed the game store a bunch of times then I quickly bought it under two seconds! Dang, sis... Do I ever- More? P.S. You don't need to pay me back at all." I said then I ran up to my room and got out my IScroll to text Nora, Ruby, and Nora

 **[Guys! My sister just got me Tony Eagle: Surf and Skateboarding Jam TWO! - J-J-J-J-J-Jaune]**

 **[No way, you're lying - Nora Pancakes]**

 **[Insert Picture of game cover here - J-J-J-J-J-Jaune]**

 **[Remember, it's two players -Ren Flower]**

 **[Me and Ruby then it's Nora and Ren? - J-J-J-J-J-Jaune]**

 **[That sounds cool... Let's all bring snacks and maybe some games as well? - Reaper Ruby]**

 **[EVEN MORE BETTER! - J-J-J-J-J-Jaune]**

 **[We'll be there in a few - Ren Flower]**

 **...**

 _"Did Ruby want to text me alone?"_

 **[Jaune... - Reaper Ruby]**

 **[Yes? - J-J-J-J-J-Jaune]**

 **[As I remember... Today is your birthday right? - Reaper Ruby]**

 **[Yes, How did you know - J-J-J-J-J-Jaune]**

 **[Last time you came to my house for manga chapters, you told me it was your birthday that day and told me not to tell anyone and to not celebrate it - Reaper Ruby]**

 **[Yeah... Sorry about that... - J-J-J-J-J-Jaune]**

 **[YOU SHOULD BE! HOW MANY TIMES DID NO ONE CELEBRATE YOUR BIRTHDAY?! - Reaper Ruby]**

 **[nine - J-J-J-J-J-Jaune]**

 **[That many?! Jaune! - Reaper Ruby]**

 **[I'd rather not talk about this - J-J-J-J-J-Jaune]**

 **[J-J-J-J-J-Jaune has been disconnected]**

* * *

 _The three of them came to Jaune's house as they had snacks..._

"Hi, Jaune! I am super excited to play that game!" Nora said "And so are we!" Ren with his monotone voice but I could tell he is excited from his eyes "Can I stay a little longer I have to tell you something..." Ruby whispered then looked at me with puppy eyes "Sure... Guys, put the snacks on the coffee table and just wait! I'll bring the games that we should play!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs turning on the light.

...

"I got the games! What do you wanna play first?" I asked "let's see..." Ren was going through all seven games I had "Let's play Demolition Derby: Arenas and Races then we'll head in the new game." Ren said as everyone agreed, I put in the gaming disk and turned on the TV. "Alright who wants to try to beat my high score?" I said holding two controllers "What is it?" Nora asked opening a bag of sour licorice. She was amazed "2,684,691?! Ren this is a score to beat!" Nora grabbed a controller then picked a car with the person as an image.  
"Eclipse is the place where I reached that score." I said moving my body forward "I know that Jaune... It's serious gamer Jaune." Ruby laughed "It's so on!"

 _Fifteen minutes later..._

"2,698,721?! Just how can you beat your record?! And that last person you destroyed was me! I was at 1,570,682! WHY DID IT HAVE TO END THIS WAY!" Nora fake cried "It must be done, Nora... Revenge must be done, Nora." Ren said glaring at me "Oh it's on!" I laughed, It was a race this time "Death Valley is the longest race in this game, three laps and all cars... The name refers as Death Racing. The Narrator of the game will say this and only for this race."

"How many times you played this?" Ren asked "Since that day it came out. That was about three years ago, game is pretty old but still is fun."

 _Thirty minutes later..._

"GAME OVER!" said the guy in the game "1st place with 674,942 points? I am fifth place with only 457,945 points... I just suck so bad." Ren said "At least you have the guys to go against me. Ruby wanna play?" I looked over at Ruby who has her GameGirl with Nora and she looks really focused as they were playing Dokimon. "Dokimon? I have that game as well. Anyways, let's play some TONY EAGLE!" Jaune yelled for as the girls shushed him "We are playing a intense game with each other... five more minutes." Nora said

"So, Ren... What do you wanna do?" I asked him "I don't know let's-" "I LOST?! HOW?!" Ruby looked like she was lost puppy. "It's because I used a water type move even though the dokimon was normal type!" Nora laughed and Ruby just fell back down "Gosh darn it! I guess let's play that tony eagle game." Ruby got up and sat on the couch.

"Okay, get ready... We are going to have fun!" I said putting in the disk "Oh! snap, we are going to have the best night ever!" Nora yelled "Nora, you spilled soda!" Ren yelled and I looked back to see a spot of soda next to Nora and Ren "It's fine, Ren. I'll clean it up later... It's just a small spot of soda, no worries." I said as there was a blast of music right next to my ear and I jumped "Shit, that scared me!"

"Man, thisissoexcitingIjustcan'twaittoplaythis!" Nora said "Calm down, Nora. Just calm down and you'll get your turn." Ren tried to calm the hyper girl.

 _About two and a half hours of non-stop playing..._

I looked at the clock and it was nine pm "Looks like you guys need some time to go now. You can call your parents." I told the three "Okay, my parents are here, I called them about twelve minutes ago. See ya guys. Say bye Nora." Ren said smiling with his red eyes and Nora still happy "Aw! Just one more hour?" Nora got puppy eyes "No. I bet Jaune needs sleep because his eyes are super red, like mine." Ren told me as he closed the door. "See you too... Ren... Nora." I softly said "Ruby? Why are you still here? Isn't Yang going to pick you up." I told her "Nah, she is too bust going to the club." She said "I got a text right now." She added and I nodded.  
"I just remembered something... Earlier you said you need to talk to me about something. What was it?" I asked her "You know how... about... My sister bullying you?" She said "Your sister, bullying me? She is playing around with me." I lied right to her face.

"Stop lying to me, Jaune. Even Weiss, Cardin, and almost messes around with you! To the point where you are depressed, sleep deprived, and I see cuts as well!" She screamed "Me? Lying... That-" "Stop that fucking act! I am not dumb to know that your lying! I even tried to help you from Yang trying to throw that rock or even try to say your name instead of Vomit Boy!" She pushed me. I don't know what to say from this point on, "Look, what I am trying to say is I care for you. Like, from this point on... I actually like a guy and that is you, Jaune." She said with tears coming down her cheeks.


	5. Arc 5

**_To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc_**

 ** _Losing My Mind, Am I Right?_ Friends?**

 _ **A Modern Remnant AU**_

* * *

"Look, what I am trying to say is that I care for you. Like, from this point on... I actually like a guy and that is you, Jaune." Ruby said starting to drop tears.

 _"Yang's younger sister likes me? Like that? G-d, please help me on this bad night."_ I looked at her, dead in the silver eyes "Ruby... I never knew that. I guess I was clueless this whole time, I hate myself for not even noticing this." I told her "You should not hate yourself, be happy that someone likes you, silly." She smiled already having tears drop. I heard the door open as it almost broke "Ruby, where have you been? I-"

"JAUNE! What are you doing to my sister?!" I felt the anger burn through my stomped nearly breaking the wooden floor "You trying to do stuff with my little sister?" She screamed "Yang, He-" "No, Ruby stay behind me. I thought something was up with you and her but this?! This is just worst than Cardin!" She said "I-I-I-I'm sorry, but it isn't what you think, Yang." _"I want to give up and leave this house."_

"It isn't what you think? IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK?! YOU... YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER! YOU ARE A FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT! I WANTED TO TRUST YOU WHEN YOU FOUGHT CARDIN AS TO STAND UP FOR YOURSELF BUT I GUESS THAT TRUST IS RIGHT DOWN THE DRAIN BECAUSE YOU'RE WORTH THAN SCUM! Trying to get on someone's little sister. Come on, Ruby. We're going home-" "Why but-but-but-but." Ruby saw what no one wanted to see, a mess, a pile of shit.

"Don't ever dare do this to me right now. You and I are going to have a talk about what just happened." Yang grabbed Ruby who was crying harder at this point. Me? I can't even react to this, I don't even know what to do. I may have lost another friend and I guess Ruby was right about everything... The bullying and all this fucked up shit. The door was slammed but I could still hear Ruby's high pitched voice yelling "Please, Yang! This is just a misunderstanding, it wasn't like that after you came busting in!" Ruby yelled as I saw them two next to the car. "I still don't believe you." I saw yang slam the passenger seat. I probably could tell that she was looking at me, miserably.

Starting to feel like crap, I just needed sleep but how can I? _"What a good night, right? Maybe I should leave Vale and try to never be found or maybe try to a new name. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."_ Slowly walking up the stairs, I wonder nothing in my mind.

* * *

 ***RING RING RING RING RING*** I looked at my alarm clock I didn't sleep at all and my parents haven't come back home yet. _"Where the hell are my parents? Where is my sister? Where can I find someone to have a shoulder to cry on?"_ I walked to the mirror in the bathroom... I saw a person who is dead already, again. "Not going to eat, not even hungry. Just walk to school and ignore everyone."

Going down the stairs finding the place a mess with the soda stain and the bags of snacks and other stuff. I didn't care but might as well leave early today as it was 6:15. I felt a really cold breeze as I think it's the first day of winter. _"I have shorts on and a loose sweater as well. I think people can tell what I am already."_ I saw Pyrrha look at me and glared daggers _"Looks like somebody knows the truth."_ I looked back with the blank face. I saw Blake come after and she looked mad as well "Jaune, Why did you even do that." Blake said not sounding like it was a question and I just ignored her "You disappoint me, Jaune. I can't believe you did that to Yang's sister. You don't deserve to live at all." Pyrrha said "Cool, can you kill me now? I'm tired of people telling me to kill myself and telling me to stay put six feet deep." I told them and Blake just slapped me "Don't you play smart with us." She was getting more venom from her fangs.

"Playing smart with you? Ha! I'm telling the truth , I don't play smart with people unless they abandoned me for a better life than to take care of some miserable person that could be dead." I smiled until I got a kick to the stomach from Blake "G-d, I hate your guts right now!" She said as I fell down and they left me, just laying there. "huh, didn't she could pack a hard kick." I laughed then got up to walk to school.

* * *

 _First Period..._

"Can anyone tell me... What are the Faunas?" Dr. Oobleck said "Jaune?" He looked at me when he drank his coffee "Mythical creatures of Vale that said to be discriminated from both G-d and humans." I told him "You're on the right track but I'll let that pass." He said taking another sip of his coffee. ***Ring! Ring! Ring!*** "Looks like class is over for today! Make sure you finish your project that is due tomorrow! At least turn something in with words or pictures or both to get points!" Dr. Oobleck said. "Hey, Jaune." I heard Ruby's voice behind me and I looked back at her like I didn't care.

"Aren't you going to say-" "Ruby, why are you talking to him when I said not to?" I saw Yang come out of Dr. Oobleck's class room and started walking away at a slow pace. "Jesus Christ, Yang! It wasn't like that at all!" I heard Ruby whine.

 _"Let's not talk to anyone at all. Leave me alone, people. I can lose all my friends I won't mind being alone."_ I shuffled across the hallways trying to get my other class when I saw Ren and Nora walk to me "Jaune... You look horrible. What happened?" Ren said not trying to talk to him, I just went around Nora "Jaune! Where are you going?" Nora said still ignoring her "Let him go, Nora. Maybe he needs some quiet time." Ren told Nora. I think I did what people would hate the most, not talk to their friends after awhile... I will plan on doing that for the greater good.

Just one question... Am I losing my mind?


	6. Arc 6

**_To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc_**

 _ **All Signs Point to Remnant**_

 _ **A Modern Remnant AU**_

* * *

Like any other day, I feel nothing as I try to make myself disappear and to be aware that I'm a nobody makes my world less... Less.

 _"Where are my parents? Do they know it's past my birthday?"_ I was walking up to my house coming from the store and saw a car, not a police car but another car... A person waiting outside? Yang. _"There is Yang waiting for me in front of my house! What the heck is going on?!"_ I'm shaking from the bitter bones I have. She looked at me but there was no anger, What? No Anger?

Slowly walking to the front near the car, Yang walked up to me "Jaune. I mean no harm just wanna talk to you, privately." She said not trying to be something else. We both walked up to the front porch and I was still nervous "Can you hold these?" I said as I cramp my hand in my pocket to get my keys. "Sure, what is in this?" Yang asked going through my groceries "Nothing but Dinner and Breakfast." I said and she nodded as I perfectly opened the door without being a hassle of dropping the keys. "Just put those on the table, Yang." I told her seeing her walk up to the table then sitting on the recliner.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked "Just to talk to you about a certain someone." Yang said as I looked at her with notice. _"She wants to talk about Ruby?"_ "Go on." I said " ***Sigh*** Ruby, told me what happened that night. About how you played games with your friends and how she had the guts to confess." She said "Is this an apology?"

"Yes, it is. I'm sorry for almost breaking your door and not actually listening on what you were going to say and for everything that I have done to you. I realized I was a complete prick as well as a piece of shit, for these past few years of doing all those stuff to you. I can't believe I made someone mad and depressed, I guess I was overpowering everything you had. I am guilty for doing what was wrong and not right, I should actually be expelled for doing that. This apology can go on and on and on, but hey... A girl like me can rave on and on and on and on, right?" That last part she said made the atmosphere get a little cheery as I made a little moan from her actually going on.

"So, lastly. I'm sorry for being such a mean piece of shit. But, to say I never knew you had the momentum to be Cardin and his idiots." she said and we both laughed "Getting beat from a father who is now dead and learning how to fight from my strict step-father is quite enough. I have the strength to beat a real boxer, I did half my power on him." I told her.

"Really? And that move with the shoe was amazingly sick." Yang said "My shoe lace was loose and my shoe had space as the idiot with the mohawk didn't realize." I said laughing till I stopped "So, is Ruby like sad or anything?" I asked "Sort of but she got a little better having for her to actually talk to me about it. Maybe try to talk to her and be all nice but not to nice because you have to go through me." She said and I gulped "I'm just kidding. You passed my expectations for dating my little sister." She teased me. _"Jeez, Yang. How can you be so happy about what happened a few minutes ago? Just how?"_

"Hey, since it's already Winter but not Weiss's sister..." Yang couldn't help but laugh about the joke she made about Weiss's sister "Continuing on." I told her "Okay. Okay. Okay, Here is the thing... Since the Winter Dance is coming this Friday I want you to ask out Ruby tomorrow. I bet she will be happy and also try not to ignore your friends, I saw what you did." She said "I kinda thought I was losing my mind that whole day. But, can you tell Ruby this?" I asked Yang as I pulled my long sleeves. "Tell Ruby- Oh My G-D! What are those?!" Yang stood up "These are cuts that have been made for a long time now. That is why I wear long sleeves almost every day, I was ashamed of what I do on my free time or when my parents are on business trips." I said sort of scratching off the dried blood on some cuts.

"I feel more bad that me and my friends caused this." Yang said "No worries, I started it after Pyrrha left me for happier people. And less time to be with family." I wanted to cry in front of her but I didn't want to show any feeling. "Wait, Pyrrha left you?" She asked "Sort of, before eighth grade started she started to change her ways with me when she met you and Weiss and everyone she met. A year later all four of you started to mess around with me. Now two years later I am here sitting in front of a girl that made me hurt myself."

"Dang, that is a hard life right there. Also, where are your parents?" Yang asked "Some where around Remnant. I don't know where they are at because they would give me a note every time they go." I said "That's not good. I mean, going to lots of business trips and instead of telling your kid the night before, they'll use a note in the morning when their son wakes up." Yang said "Yeah I know, It's pretty messed up but knowing them and my dad who died. He was a dad at home and when my mom would leave for trips, He didn't give no fucks about it. Mom even knew he cheated on her a few months before they got separated." I looked down "I know what's it like to have something like that but something not familiar. My mom died when I was little and then my dad got remarried to Ruby's mom. But a few years later she died, I knew little of her. She was quite caring and always helped the two of us when we had nightmares about our lost ones." Yang told me.

Yang started to laugh and I was confused "So, when did this become an depressing talk?" I started to chuckle a little as well. "Is Ruby around?" I asked and Yang looked frozen "uh, Yang?" **"*Static Noise* Yang? Yang? What do I do?"** I heard Ruby in a speaker "Ruby was in the car, eavesdropping us talking?" I said standing up "No! She wasn't! she was, just uh-" "It's fine. You can tell her to come inside." I told her "What do you mean? You're not mad at all?" She said "Nope, She already heard most of my life might as well let her come in." I said as I went into the kitchen.

"What are you doing, Now?" Yang asked "What do you think? It's like Dinner Time right now which is 5:45 PM. When I'm alone Dinner Time is usually around ten? But to the Arc Rules: When there is company start cooking Dinner at 5:45 PM." I said as Yang opened the door to get Ruby.

* * *

 _Dinner Time? Why?_

"Um, Why did you make us dinner again?" Ruby asked "Because of the "Arc Rules" when there is company start cooking diner at 5:45 PM. Arc is my mom's last name, she changed my last name to her last name." I said going to the table hands full of plates. "Made with my mom's sauce and meatball recipe. And my step-father's garlic bread recipe as well. Can you two grab a plate from my arms? I need to get some garlic bread." I said as Yang got hers and my plate while I get the bread.

"This looks really good? Shall we prey?" Yang said "I'm an atheist... Unless you're joking?" I asked and she was "Wow, you got me there." I laughed "What are you waiting for dig in!" I started to chew some spaghetti "Damn! This is so good is this lime zest?" Yang said eating some more "Yup, I put it on the pasta after I drained the water then mixed it as well. Do you guys want Parmesan Cheese?" I asked and Yang nodded "If you want seconds... You really can't because this was all going to be mine. And I really made food for three." I said.

"That's fine as long as it taste good, It's okay. Can I have a piece of garlic bread?" Ruby asked Yang then she passed it "Thank you."

 _"Maybe I'm not losing my mind... My mind is just getting better, one small skipping stone at a time."_


	7. Arc 7

_**To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc**_

 _ **Engulfed In Flames of Thinking and Joy**_

 _ **A Modern AU**_

 _ **For those who want a heads up of what I'm going to do,**_

 _ **I already had a week of school (it sucks and I am still sleep deprived because of my "sleeping schedule") and I won't be doing much with my internet stuff because of homework or maybe detention as I may get in trouble and maybe Saturday School. So, more news! I will be putting Neo as Principle Ozpin's Niece and maybe talk but not that much because why not? I mean people put Neo as Roman's little sister. Then it means I can do anything like make a bunch of stories that can be more than two hundred chapters long (If I can get more than two hundred reviews on this without people spamming me) or maybe make my very first smut fanfic...**_

* * *

 _"I really have nothing to do now... Maybe ask Yang on how to help me with Ruby on asking her out and dancing because I plan going to my first dance and I'm kinda nervous because it's THIS FRIDAY! I don't even know how to dance or even talk to a girl that I really like! and this is Dance is also a Masquerade, what does that even mean?!"_ I was fumbling with my books in the library when I saw Yang and Blake just a few tables away from me.

 _"This was the time to either go there and ask for help or throw a crumpled paper to her but that is a risk getting in detention for two days. I'll just go and talk."_ I nodded then put away my books in my brand new back pack. Just walking there was nerve wrecking, what do I do? what do I even say? what will happen? _"Just try to stay calm just for another half an hour. Then I could be a mess later on."_ I gulped as Blake looked at Yang then me and then poked her to get my attention. "Jaune, What are you doing here?" Yang asked "I was just doing some homework and I got caught in a thought of something." I told her "What is it?" She asked.

"It's about the dance." I said almost stuttering "Come on, sit down and tell me." Yang said as she pat the seat "How do I ask Ruby, like what do I do?" I asked. She sighed "Look... This may be simple but she really likes chocolate chip cookies and also strawberries. Maybe something like that will help you do the trick... Do you need anything else?" She asked and I started to sweat "Since I'm still trying my best to talk to actual people and do stuff like play games... There is something still worrying me." My hands were shaking a little "Is it the slow dance?" Yang told me and I looked at her "No worries, I will help and so will Weiss. Don't ask how but I will even use force if I have to, Of course Ruby will be there just to watch you mess up a lot." She teased me "I'm just joshin' with you, Jaune," Yang hit my arm. I took a second peek at Blake who was confused at us because the next day we are all buddy buddy with each other, _" I wish I could hear her thoughts right now. I don't know what will she say after I leave in a few seconds."_ She was reading a book but kept glances at us.

"Here, I will give you my house street, it is the one with the Black Nee-Chan Civilian and White CWN Fury. And if you can't see the white car just look for the numbers 151 with two different colored lights." She said giving me a ripped paper then putting it aside in my back pack. "Thanks, I'll be on my way to go class." I said smiling and giving a wave to the two. _"That wasn't too bad it was just what she would say and what would Blake do."_ I was sighing but I didn't notice that I bumped into someone when I tripped on their shoe?

"What the- Oh, my bad didn't see you there." I got the person's hand out, it was another small girl. She just looked at me and didn't say anything "Are you going-" "Ah! Mr. Arc, seems you have bumped into Principle Ozpin's niece!" I looked up to see who was talking. It was Mr. Port, If only I wish I could tell if he is smiling under his bushy mustache. "Hey, She is just a year younger so she is a Sophomore and doesn't talk that much- But! She has excellent grades considering she is a niece of a-" "Mr. Port, We all know that..." Another voice came behind me and it was Blake. _"This is rather odd of her to talk to me at all. I wonder what she wants."_ I was trying to find someone to look at but ended looking at Blake "Excuse me, Mr. Port and Neo. For as we shall leave now." Blake said forcefully grabbing my arm.

* * *

We were far away where people don't know Yang and Blake's "Hiding Spot" as Blake calls it but she didn't talk to me on the way her, I wonder why?

"Talk." She gave up the silence for as I was confused as why she looked mad at me "Talk about what?" I was starting to get nervous as my left hand started to shake. "You know what." She gave me a glare "About what?" I asked again "Man, I have so much to do for your smart ass." She said "It is about me getting all buddy buddy with Yang?" I slowly said and she nodded "What about it?"  
"What about it? How can you be "buddy buddy" with her in just a few days? How? I mean she bullied you then now you guys are friends. I need more, tell me more." Blake demanded "Well... Ruby asked me out in my house after we were playing games but then Yang came in thinking that I was doing something far more worse than it looked. So, for awhile I couldn't talk to anyone and then Yang came to my house and gave me a really long apology. We ended up eating dinner-" I took a breather

"Don't need to hear the rest, that was all I need to know. But, one thing... How can... Just in... A few days? I mean like just because of Ruby?" She kept on pausing between words making me more nervous as both of my hands shake. "Why are you hands shaking so much?" Blake looked down as I put my shaking hands in my pocket "I'm kinda nervous right now. I thought you would be more mad." I told her "Nah, I'm not that type until the Ice Princess." Blake huffed ***In class, Weiss got a shiver from a second after***

"Anyways, you can go back now... I have some business with Yang when she comes here in twelve minutes or thirty minutes because of how she does her work. Slow. As. Bread." Blake said then I turned around without waving a goodbye. _"I thought it was going a bit an all time low but instead it was a bit better than I expected. Well, I better hurry because class starts in two minutes and I half to go all the way through the other side of the school."_ I started to speed walk and not get caught from the Academy Staff or Beacon Hall Monitors.

* * *

 _"Where is Yang? I kinda need to see her because of when to come inside her house."_ I was looking around for about three minutes then I saw Ruby talk to Nora. "Hey, Ruby!" I waved to get her attention and she looked over at me. Ruby waved to me and so did Nora but it was more energetic "Sup, Jaune! What do you need?" Nora asked "Nothing really, but can I go to your house? I asked Yang to help me dance for the Dance because... I wanna go to the dance with you Ruby Rose." She blushed and Nora was in shock " _Thank G-D on this one because there is no one here..."_ "I'd loved to! I've always wanted a date to a dance!" Ruby yelled out as Ren was walking to us "TO THE SOCIALLY AWKWARD!" Nora yelled scaring Ren and almost hitting his nose by centimeters. Ren only gave Nora a glare but she laughed it off "To the socially awkward, guys." Ren smiled at Nora _"I think... Does he?"_ I was grinning at the two as they didn't realize it.

"Why did you want to go to house?" Ruby stuttered "I mean my house?" She fixed her self "So... Yang and maybe not Weiss but maybe will help me dance for the slow dance and just in general for the Dance. Wow, I just used a lot of dance in that sentence." I said and everyone nodded. "Anyhow, Let's play some more of Tony Eagle?" I said squeaking a little "Right after we do all our homework." Ren said but Nora groaned "BUT I WANNA PLAY GAMES!"

"Homework can be done in an hour if we can focus and finish without anything bothering us." Ren said

 _ **And so on... Homework Study Group or Whatever you call it lasted for three hours as Ruby and Nora were the ones trying to play games and also playing their own games.**_


	8. Arc 8

**_To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc_**

 ** _It Wasn't A Dance Infiltration At All..._**

 ** _A Modern Remnant AU_**

 ** _Four day weekend means three days of writing fanfics and one day of going to Sabakon where I'm going on Saturday with my High School Anime Club!_**

* * *

 _"Today was the day... The Dance. THE DANCE. I can't believe it is today! I mean I got money and some help from Ruby and Yang to help me pay for it, yet I am still mad they helped me pay for it when I had the money. Okay, I got my rose, hair is fixed, some cologne but not too much, and two pieces of gum is good. Okay, let's go..."_ I walked downstairs seeing everything that is clean and is in the right spot "I hope my parents are coming soon. I wish I could hug them right now after all this shit I've been though for these past weeks." I heard a honk and it was Yang and her friends. "Hey, Jaune! Get out here, Ruby wants to see you!" Yang yelled out in a singing tone. "Coming, Coming, Don't need to rush me." I opened the door and there was a Rummer Limousine?! My mouth was wide open just by looking at it. "Look, Jaune! I'M QUEEN OF THE CASTLE!" Nora yelled out as she got back inside with faded lights. "Hey, guys." I walked inside as there was everyone Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Blake, Pyrrha?, Nora, and Ren. As well as two other dudes, one is a blonde and the other one is a blue haired dude.

"How is ready to go drunk?!" Yang yelled out as it got quiet "Aren't you a little to old to be drunk?" The blue haired dude asked "Neptune... I'm nineteen, I been held back two years! I am rather going to get buzzed than drunk because I don't want to be the twenty one year old at high school and to be titled drunk teen girl that gets Beacon High sued from my parents." Yang said "I was just kidding, guys. We have requested apple cider as well as other drinks like alcohol." She added as she made a nervous laugh making everyone quiet "I'm not drunk and we have other drinks." She was getting mad. "Well, at least you aren't drinking yet." Blake said clearing the silence. "Hey, I know this song! Why are we playing this when we are going to a dance and not a show?" I asked as Weiss went to the radio "It doesn't mean you can change it, Weiss." Ruby said smiling while drinking grape soda? "What is this song anyways? I have never heard of this kind of music." Weiss said "You have lots to learn.

"Pass me Ginger Ale and can you mix it with fruit punch?" I asked Ren as he pretended to be a bar tender shaking a metal bottle like he was some kind of bar person then pours it into a glass. "Here you go." Ren said walking to me "Thanks. I needed this." I said "So, when are you and Nora getting- Ya know... BF and GF?" I asked and he blushed and closed my mouth while shushing "I can't do it. It's so hard." Ren whispered. I had to lick his hand so I can drink. "Did you just..." Yup, and I do not regret it."

"We are here!" Yang yelled out as there were so much people here, I felt my phone ring and it was my mom "Guys, my mom texted me, I'll be back in five and Yang will you give me my ticket? So I can like go in?" I asked politely without looking at Yang "Here you go." She said putting the ticket right in front of my phone. "Thanks, Tell them I'll be there in like five."  
 _"To Jaune, We are currently taking another Business Trip to Vacuo. I'm REALLY REALLY REALLY SORRY that we couldn't make it to your birthday since our crappy boss is such a piece of poop. It will only take a week and a half to come back so when we are back... We will do the things you always wanted to do!"_ I started to type what I wanted to say _"I REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY can't wait for you guys to come back! It's been almost two months since you haven't came back to home. I'll be waiting in the front porch with a smile on my face!"_ I hit send and then two minutes came _"I will kiss you so much that you will be embarrassed in front of the neighbors! and I will bring back your favorite ice cream as well!"_ I started to cry and laugh at the same time as my mother replied back to me even though it was just a text but a text of love.

 _"Don't forget me! I will try to bring you one of the best baseball players of the Vacuo Skydancers to sign a baseball or mitt as a late birthday present! And food from the best place ever and send it to you!"_ I wanted to laugh but the crying to over me "Jaune, you okay there? It's been more than ten minutes and you're missing out the fun." I heard Ruby come to me. "It's nothing. I just can't wait to see my parents now. Come on, Ruby let's go try to be part of a dance! Wait... Don't ever tell anyone I said that." I told her and she pretended to zip her mouth and I laughed as we went inside the school gym

The school gym was rather big for any kind of school, it had six basket ball courts. two as it was called Side Courts in the back with four of them in the Main Courts. But the side courts aren't used for now as there will be a Halloween Horror Fun Fest where bands play. Right now it's like a "Winter Wonderland" as there are paper snowflakes in the "sky" and mostly everything is white or pink. _"G-d, This is so scary! I don't even know most of these people... How can I talk to them with out messing up the first word or not even saying anything at all?!"_ I kinda got worried as I got a pat on the back from a guy. I looked back and it was the blonde dude from the limousine "Hi, I'm Sun. The guy from the limousine and I heard you are dating the girl in red which is also the younger sister of that other blonde person with a huge bust." Sun said "Hi, I'm Jaune. I don't know what to do in a Dance because I never been into one at all." I told him "Wow, just a killjoy but let me tell you this. Just be yourself and have fun. No gimmicks to impress the girl you like or love I should say. That is all I need to say to you." He said with a smile at the end.

Now noticing all my "New" friends are all together and laughing, I just felt like I still couldn't fit in as well as not really doing anything besides stay behind the punch bowl. Ruby came up to me having a cup of punch "So... To the Socially Awkward?" She said "Yup, I kinda wanna leave since I don't know what to do now." There was music starting to play "Well, at least stay for the musi-" "This is a new song that we just made like a few weeks ago! It's called **Lungs Like Gallows!** " Everyone was clapping or screaming with joy. "Even though it's a dance, might as well give it a awesome night that everyone here will remember!" The singer said "Wait... I know this song! Come on, Ruby, let's go near the middle." I grabbed Ruby's hand as she put her drink in the trash.

I knew the lyrics to the song and so did Ruby. There was my new friends behind us jumping up and down with the crowd. There was even a small mosh pit where I was and I joined in the fun, so did Ren, Yang, Nora, and a few others as the music was so awesome. Of course Yang had a suit on instead of a dress for her tomboyish looks and the song ended "Thank you Beacon High School for letting us play here! Mostly, Principle Ozpin, Thanks for letting play our music during that festival during our senior year!" the singer said as the band got off. "Next band that will come up after they get set up is **Man Overboard!"** A girl said and others were cheering.

"Man, that was so fun." Yang said "I can't believe it, **Senses Fail** played at our school! And so will Man Overboard! How does Principle Ozpin do this?!" I yelled out "Well, those are Beacon Alumni when they were all just juniors and seniors that played at local shows as I would go to both of theirs." Principle Ozpin said. "Man, did you pay a lot to get them here?" I asked "No, but I am their biggest fan. I wanted to mosh but those days are over for me. As I am almost turning 46." He smiled twirling his cane.

 _"Maybe I do know how to be in a dance but it was just Senses Fail and Man Overboard playing for my reason."_


	9. Arc 9-1

_**To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc**_

 ** _Well, Jesus Christ, I'm Alone Again. So What Did You Do-_**

 _ **A Modern Remnant AU**_

 _ **This will be a short two part "arc" with most of it will be a flash back...**_

* * *

"*Sigh*, Today is the day they come back and I just can't wait to see them after not seeing them for more than a month!" I shouted as it was eight in the morning on winter break. My legs were shaking not because of the cold but because of I'm really excited to just to see their faces. A car comes up to my house and it was just Ruby and Yang and Weiss and Blake... I wonder why. "Hey, guys why are you here at eight in the morning?" I asked them in a hurriedly tone "It's not the morning, dude. How long have you been waiting our here?" Yang asked. "I don't even know I'm just waiting to see my parents come back." They all looked sad and I stop shaking my leg "Jaune, It's been almost four days since you heard the news about your parents." Ruby said "What? What news? What are you even talking about? I told them that they would come back today, I even got messages during the dance." I was shaking still "Yeah, that was almost twelve days ago. Sorry if you didn't remember but your parents... Are gone." Yang told me. "We've been telling you this!" Ruby shouted at me "YOU EVEN HAVE A WRISTBAND FROM WHEN YOU CUT YOURSELF THE DAY AFTER THE DANCE! CAN'T YOU SEE?!" Ruby yelled

"What? Why are you saying that? They told me they were coming today. TODAY and you guys are trying to make me sad, stop doing this to me. They are not dead and still trying to get to Vale." I told them and they were starting to cry. _"What is going on at this morning?"_

 ***Flashback (might be a little too sad so just a warning)***

 **.**

 **"Jaune, you in there?" Ruby knocked on the front door, she looked back at Yang as she was on the tire on the tree *CRASH! SMASH!* Yang heard the muffled noises in the house as Ruby tried to forcefully open the door. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?! HUH?! WHY?! FIRST, YOU DO THIS AND NOW YOU STAY AWAY FROM ME?!" They heard more smashing stuff and Jaune yelling at someone. "Jaune! What is going on?!" Ruby screamed "NOTHING! JUST FUCKING LEAVE ME ALONE! I WANNA DIE! I WANNA DIE!" He cried out "Move." Yang kicked the door like she was a fire woman and saw such a mess.**

 **Family portraits broken or Jaune's face crossed out or both, chairs are into multiple pieces, windows are shattered, the flat screen TV became an actual flat screen, every step they walked though was a mess. Something that was broken or mostly broken was all they saw. As they walked upstairs they heard the weeping of Jaune as he was mumbling words that seemed not like him. Ruby slowly opened the door to see Jaune in a dark corner with the only thing not broken is a computer that had a headline of what it seemed to be his parents. "Yang, come over here..." Ruby said "White Fang Terrorist Bombing Lead Two People Dead and Dozens Injured." Yang softly said.**

 **She gasped loudly and Ruby started to cry as she went to Jaune to hug him as he was still mumbling the words over and over and over. "Jaune, It's Ruby... Calm Down... It's going to be okay." Ruby started to break down remembering that her own mother died from the same Terrorist Group. "Please, stop saying those words. Please." Ruby was making her tears like heavy raindrops on a dark and cloudy day. "Ruby? How can I feel fine? How can I even-" "Just don't say nothing... Just say nothing." Ruby softly said into his ear. "I don't want to live anymore... After all I've tried to be with them- So little time I had. It just hurts my head and chest like I can't even breath." He said**

 **Ruby felt a warm liquid on Jaune's arm as it was known as blood. She looked at Yang "We have to go to the hospital now!" Ruby tried to get Jaune as he was bleeding out from cutting his wrist too deep.**

 **.**

 **Both Ruby and Yang hastily went inside the hospital "HELP! WE NEED HELP! HE CUT HIMSELF AND IS BLEEDING OUT!" Ruby yelled out as four doctors came to the rush with an oxygen tank and other stuff "Get him to the Emergency Room right now!" said one of the doctors as they ran to the doors that said E.R on top "We will handle this, just wait in the Waiting Room, Please." A nurse said as she ran where Jaune was going to be held at. "I hope he is going to be fine. Please, let him be fine." The people around the two were looking as they started to walk, crying and some parts of their clothes were in blood from Jaune's blood.**


	10. Arc 9-2

_**To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc**_

 _ **-Those Three Days You Were Dead?**_

 ** _A Modern Remnant AU_**

 ** _The second part for Arc 9 is here and is still probably going to be less than 1.5K words... So, sorry. It's still going to be bold as it is part of the flash back._**

* * *

 **(Ruby's POV)...**

 **We waited at home, school, and checked on him, I even told Ren and Nora that he was in the hospital. Today is a Tuesday and I hope to see him perfectly fine, as we were walking down to the front counter there was a blonde girl and a girl with red hair, that sounds like us but it's not really us. "Hello, Which room is Jaune Arc in?" The blonde girl asked "Jaune Arc is in Room 272." The lady behind the counter "And you are?" she asked "I'm his older sister, Joan Arc... And this is his other sister June." Joan said _"Jaune had sisters? Oh yeah..."_ We started to follow them as we caught up to them in the elevator. "What floor?" Joan asked "Second floor, please..." I said but I didn't had the guts to say that I was here for Jaune.**

 **"June, you haven't seen your brother we left for college and never saw him again." Joan said "I know, I'm really but since I have two jobs and classes... I feel bad for not trying to get a day off." June said "It's fine at least he saw me. And you know what he made a hole in the tree while he was pitching but I wasn't there." Joan said "Wow, I bet mom threw the baseball at him." June laughed "She did." Joan got quiet as June did. They looked back at us "Do you know Jaune?" She asked us "Yeah... I could say I'm his girlfriend." _"Why did I say that?! Wait, technically I am so that makes sense."_**

 **"Our brother has a girlfriend? H-ly Shit, that is a surprise." June said as we were walking down to the room where Jaune was at. "Jaune, It's us... Joan, June, and your girlfriend as well as-" "Yang." "As well as Yang."  
"Come in, guys." Jaune said then we opened the door to see him with stuff everywhere on him as well as cuts on his wrists and a few stitches on the cuts he had made. "Jaune! You're alive, you made us worry for these past days!" I ran up to him and hugged him "I'm sorry for doing this to myself... I know what I did was wrong. I'm sorry." I felt his lips on my forehead as I was crying. "Aw! You guys look so cute!" June said as we both looked at here "June?! What are you doing here and-and-and Joan?!" Jaune was surprised to see his older sisters. "Where is the third one?" Jaune asked _"There is another one?"_**

 **"Dane? Dane is rather... Mentally Insane." Joan said, I looked at Jaune and he wasn't surprised "Man, I remember when we were little he had chased us with knives and stuff." Jaune said as I climbed off of and sat right next to him. "And when he was in eighth grade and I was in fourth grade we played dodgeball and he would always aim for people's head with his freaking powerful throw." I said "Yup, those were such great memories. Sad that he is in a mental hospital... One of the doctors said he can be "cured" but that won't be until he will be fifty." Joan said**

 **"Jaune Arc?" A Nurse said "Ahem, But may I speak to him in private?" She said and all four of us got out.**

 **(Jaune's POV)...**

 **"Jaune Arc?" A Nurse said "Ahem, But may I speak to him in private?" The nurse said and then all for of them got out. "Now that they're cleared... There are somethings the Doctor, the doctor that did "surgery" on you, told me to tell you this." The Nurse said "Okay, tell me." I told her "The Doctor said Refrain yourself from cutting your wrists or anywhere on your body as we had to sew more than twenty stitches on three cuts... You could've killed yourself from the amount of blood you had loss and just to say this I'm really sorry about your parents that died in Vacuo." She said and when I heard my parents I was angry. "I want this to say myself but your mo-"**

 **"Get out." I told her and she was confused "But you did-" "GET OUT! PLEASE DON'T EVER MENTION MY FUCKING PARENTS AGAIN!" I threw something at her but not actually her but at the wall next to her.**

 ***End of Flashback***

I looked at them as I pulled up my left arm as it showed a wristband that came from the Vale Hospital... _"Wasn't it a dream? Are my parents still alive are they?"_ Ruby slowly walked up to me "If you are thinking that it was a dream and that your parents are stil alive. Please, think again and look at the inside of the house, you destroyed." Ruby said as she opened the door, I saw what I saw...

A mess of a house.


	11. Arc 10

_**To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc\**_

 _ **Make Damn Sure, I Am The No One**_

 _ **A Modern Remnant AU**_

 _ **I have to ask you this... What could the broken house resemble? (answer in the reviews!)**_

 _ **WARNING! WARNING! WARNING!**_

 _ **This chapter will include some crazy actions for as it is a dark story and that you (as in you, the people reading this crappy story) shall have tissues or something to wipe your tears away.**_

* * *

What I saw was a mess of a house...

I looked back at them "Did I do this?" I asked, Yang and Ruby only nodded as the others didn't. "Where will I live?" I asked "We don't know." Ruby broke down as I cried that I went down on all four seeing nothing but my tears falling like rain drops. "Jaune... I don't even know what to do right now." Ruby said as she grabbed me, I felt the tears of hers falling on my back forcing me to reality.  
I tried to stand up almost falling back down but regained my balance. Slowly walking down the steps, I knew they were watching me as I sat down with my hands on my hair looking down at the white steps that almost needed to be repainted.

"Do you want to be alone for now?" Yang asked... I looked up at the evening sky remembering that time where I watched the dark skies in the mountains with my mother and sisters. "Mom told me that the Little Dipper is just above our new house. The day after my sisters left for college was the day you guys messed up my whole life... Not to be rude. I've been sleeping for awhile though if you think I haven't slept." I said as Blake, Weiss, and Yang walked to the car but Ruby just sat down looking at the stars with me. "You know we both share something important." Ruby said still looking at the stars that had small dots on her eyes making her even more... beautiful. "What is it?" I asked "Someone who we lost and we just broke down. For me of what I lost was my mother, she was great lady. Always willing to take dares from my dad and my step-dad yet she would do something called a Phase. And what that meant was she can get anything after the dare which didn't make sense at all. She would keep her head up even at a tragic event smiling and crying at the same time." Ruby said almost crying.

"That sounds like a nice mother... My parents were separated when I was a few years young. An example of my parents is like Father Sky, with his strong and tough attitude and manly stuff. Then there is Mother Earth, you know soft and kind yet powerful if hurt.-" "Isn't that some kind of Legend that ancient people thought?" Ruby said "Yeah, but those are just examples." I told her "I need something to cheer me up. I want to go and watch like anime or something."

"I'll walk you home even though it's almost night time. Come on."

...

I was right in front of my house with a backpack and a gun on me as well. "Things got good and bad but might as well leave it this way." I said starting up a match and throwing it on the porch. Then putting a letter inside the mailbox...

"Goodbye."

* * *

 **Text Messages from: Jauney Love.**

"What? It's like three in the morning..." I said as I looked at my phone "Six messages from Jauney Love." I skimmed through the text messages...

 **J: I'm leaving Vale, I don't wanna see my place as it is... Sorry.**

 **J: I am telling you this.**

 **J: Please don't go searching for me.**

 **J: I just wanna be alone forever.**

 **J: Sorry for leaving you like this but don't.**

 **J: Cry, it will make it worse or even reply.**

"Ruby! Come down, quick!" Yang said as I quickly went down stairs and heard the news was on, A house on fire on the TV with people around it. It looked so familiar, the tree, the front porch, the house. "No, this can't be happening." I sat down in tears, distraught and sad at the same time of why he did this. "There rested a letter inside of the mail box in the front. It read,  
 _To the people I love the most,_

 _Please don't go searching for me as things will get worse. I don't want to be here as my life is at it's peak. I want to be a new person, I want to restart and live a new life. I don't want things to end like this but I hate myself for doing this as it will be one of the dumbest ideas ever. I will probably miss my new friends who first hated me and the girl who is now my girlfriend, and my sisters._

 _Like I said don't go searching for me._

 _From,_

 _The boy who was dead already._

What happened in this poor boy's life that had to result of running away and burning his house? Back to you Lisa." The man reporter said as Lisa was speechless of what the letter said.

"Yang, we have to search for him, he could be dead already or starting to go mentally insane! Please." I begged for his safety and to be found. She didn't do nothing she just stood there as she was quiet with tears falling down. Yang turned off the TV "FUCKING DUMB FUCK! YOU LOOKED SO HAPPY YET YOU DID THIS TO US?! ESPECIALLY RUBY?! WHEN I FIND YOU I SWEAR... Let's go Ruby, we'll go searching for him. Who cares what he will say he is just being selfish." She said walking slowing and breathing heavily.

I laid down on the cold floor after hearing my sister slam her door and screaming out her lungs.

"This is the life I chose."

* * *

 _Weeks Later..._

"Joan! You got a phone call from the Vale Police Department... It's about your brother." My manager said as I got out of my meeting. "Yes? This is his older sister." I said **"Ms. Arc... Your brother has been missing for over a week now. Have you gotten a call or even a text of his whereabouts?"** The police asked "Missing? Wait, what are you talking about?" I said tearing up. **"Ms. Arc, from our case he burned his own house and had left a note saying not to find him. We are trying our best to find him or even get a hold of what he is trying to do from the Cameras around Vale. If you got any info about him, please start-"**

I hung up the phone and grabbed my jacket then my Umbrella. "May I leave? I have some rather family issues... Excuse me." I told them. "You're excused from this meeting." My manager said not knowing what to do. I opened my umbrella and walked quickly to the garage, punching the sixth button on the wall. _"I AM FINDING YOU AND I AM GOING TO GIVE YOU A HELL OF YOUR LIFE! THIS ISN'T WHAT I AM EXPECTED OF YOU AT ALL!"_ I have mixed emotions right now... Disgusted, Angry, Sad, and Mad. And words I can not describe.

I had to call our only cousin to help this "search."

"June? Come to my house in a few days, we got something important to do." I hung up the phone and went out the elevator.


	12. Update

**Update:**

 **I realized I need to finish it than just leave it there... I mean a cliff hanger then the ending. I'm sorry.**

 **And now, I will finish the last two parts of the three chapters, I ACTUALLY NEED TO FINISH! Hey, I am making them as you read this and that I will be adding a few more chapters to this. Yet, you have to wait because it can pop up randomly... I am satan for doing what I did and still am because I said so *Kappa* *FeelsBadMan* *Kreygasm?***


	13. Arc 11

**To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc**

 **And I Got Nothing To Lose**

* * *

I stopped and looked at the dark ceiling as my thoughts have been keeping me awake... Also I have the cold sweats. _"I can't deal with this..."_ I sat up on my bed and turned on my lamp light. I forgot this was a new home... A new home that can and WILL make new memories... But painful ones.

"Why do I even bother having a life? Why do I even bother to think about my future when I know it's going to end at some point. But Ruby... Yang... Everyone that I met must be crying, still thinking about me of where I am or why did I do such a thing. Everyone is either mad, sad, or just a emotional wreck because I just had to do it." I got up and started to pace back and forth. My breathing became more intense and unstable. "IT. BURN MY FUCKING HOUSE DOWN WHEN I COULD'VE DONE A BETTER CHOICE! LIKE NOT BURN THE HOUSE AND ASK FOR HELP! LIKE FIND A BETTER HOME TO LIVE IN! OR MOVE INTO JOAN'S HOUSE AND LIVE THERE! I HOPE RUBY CAN- _Ruby."_ I turned around to my IScroll and started to look my messages... _"Ruby..."_

 **R: Unread Messages, 45**

 **R: Where have you been?! JAUNE, PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S WRONG! WE CAN GET THROUGH THIS TOGETHER!**

 **R: I've been trying to call you forever! please pick up the phone dude!**

 **R: PICK UP THE FREAKING PHONE! I MISS YOU SO MUCH! YANG CAN'T EVEN HANDLE THIS! REN AND NORA ARE GOING THROUGH A BAD STATE!**

 **R: COME BACK! IF YOU HAD THE BALLS TO COME BACK, EVERYONE WOULD BE IN A STATE OF SOMETHING! IDK WHAT I SHOULD BE DOING NOW!**

 **R: SHIT DUDE, THIS IS FAR FROM PLAYING GAMES ALREADY! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE AND APOLOGIZE TO MY LITTLE SISTER, ME, REN, NORA, EVERYONE THAT IS PROBABLY WORRIED ABOUT YOU!**

 **R: Sorry about that one... it was from Yang.**

The messages kept on going on... She misses me, everyone is angry, sad, every text message.

"FUCK! I have no choice but too..." I opened my door in the gloomy and stormy night... "Too stormy." I said as I took off my hat then went back inside to grab a stolen beanie. _"Why did I even burn down my house in the first place?! I could've just clean it all out. Well, I'm so fucking stupid that I never could've clean it all out and-"_

I almost slipped on the way down but got a hold of the rail. I quickly and carefully walked down to the bike rack where I got my new bike and started to ride it to the old house I burned down.

* * *

I looked at the house that he burned down, waiting for him to return. I come back every day for him, My sister knew this when I was suspiciously walking out later on the day by myself. She sometimes walks with me to his house as well. Yang says that it's time to give up on the past and look on the future. I still don't know what that means but I find that really hard. What does it mean to dwell on... the past...

I heard someone riding their bike since I heard heavily breathing. The person looked up as he braked with his feet stopping just a few feet away from me. "Ruby? Is that really you?" He said after getting off his bike then he took off his beanie showing longer hair the last time I saw him. He even grew a smaller beard. I started to cry since HE was right in front of me. "Jaune... WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME AND EVERYONE?!" I went up to him slapping and hitting him. "I'm sorry. What I did was a huge mistake. Burning my house and all this shit. I'm stupid. fucking stupid." He started to cry. "I fucked up so much, I feel worthless to you now. Like I'm you're first boyfriend to break up or something. I think you hate me now." He said hugging me.

I looked up at his crying eyes, "No. You're not a worthless person at all. You're my boyfriend you shouldn't think that way." I told him and I kissed him for the first time. "Come on, you owe an apology to Yang. I told her not to hurt you at all but I'm pretty sure she will." I smiled. "I missed you so much, but now that missing is gone. And please don't leave me and everyone behind. Please stay by my side when I need it." I told him as we were walking. "My bike." He ran back and put it next to the burnt tree. I laughed what a silly mistake.

"Yeah, you're my stupid boyfriend."


	14. Last Update

**To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc**

 **The Last Update For This Story**

* * *

I am still doing my last chapter for this story as I am stuck doing so. I'm going to do or at least try to make a better "Depressing Jaune Story", but seriously making stories is fucking hard though. I mostly get writer's block... Shout out to Writer's Block! Continuing on, School is almost over and I have a chance of getting into summer school _**again...**_ Yet, I might NOT go to summer school and start finishing up other fanfics that need to be... finished soon.

I'll try to be a better fanfic writer as I am still what they call "A shitty one". I don't know how the Beta Readers work still (Trying to STILL figure it out). But, with that said I will start doing chapters.


	15. Arc 12

_**To Say Thanks For Nothing, Arc**_

 _ **Years Later...**_

* * *

"For a long time, I thought of ending a short life because I felt that I didn't need to live. But that was until things started to get a bit better when my life suddenly went to a three-sixty. Seeing what I've done my pasts years as a kid and a teen, it made me realize that was a challenge... A challenge that I almost ended. Now... I faced it and I lived." I looked down on two slabs of stone and started to tear up. "I lived to graduate high school, married my first girlfriend and even have a child. No worries, the both of you met her a long time ago. A time where you had once lived too. My voice started to get a little bit shaky. "And to this day, I think back now... I miss you guys so much to the point you can see me grow up to a real adult. Have dinner time with my girlfriend now wife. even see your son have an actual kid. Saying that sounds weird but it's weird." I kneed down putting down two roses and lighting two scented sticks.

"Meet your granddaughter, I named him after you... mom. She is already a year old and she is walking like a champ. It was so sudden when she walked... Pretty sure you would be proud as my first step was when I was only about two years old." I laughed as my tears fell down to the ground.

"Well, it was nice seeing you, Dad... Mom."

 **R.I.P**

 **John Arc**

 **September 11 XXXX**

 **"A man who seemed a bit of a warrior himself."**

 **R.I.P**

 **Sammy Arc**

 **February 03 XXX**

 **"The woman who held strong even in dark days."**

 _"I wish you could see you my kid to grow up and become someone else's girlfriend or even a wife at some point. But, I'll make sure for her not to grow up_ _depressed_." I heard thunder and I looked up... Rain...


	16. コマ

**To Say Thanks for Nothing, Arc**

 **コマ**

* * *

"Where am...I?" My eye sight was a bit blurry but I'm not sure where I am or what happened. That is until I heard slow and constant beeping noises. There was also a light blinding me for a few seconds until I realized I was in a hospital room. "What the heck happened?" I felt a hand upon my left hand... "Mom?" I wanted water but I didn't find any. "Mom... Wake up... Water." I tried to move but it was only a slight movement caused my mom to slowly awaken. "Jaune? Jaune!" She started to cry and I didn't know what to do at all. "Joan! He's awake!" Mom shook Joan who had woken up from her slumber. "PIZZA PARTY!" She gave an outburst.

"HOLY SHIT! JAUNE'S FUCKING AWAKE!" Joan pushed mom causing her to cause a ruckus. "Hold on, I'll call your friends!" Joan ran out the room leaving it just to me and mom. "What happened?" i asked mom, "Well... Jaune... You... Had been in an car accident nearly two years ago and ended up in a coma as a result. For so many days, we thought you were not going to make it out. But as of right now that isn't a big problem." She told me and I was shocked to hear that I got in a car accident. "How old am I?" I asked her, "You're now Seventeen. Also. One more thing." She started to cry. "Happy birthday, My little angel."

"Jaune! Is that really you! Are you really awake?!" I heard a squeaky voice along with other chatter... I saw all my friends... Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and most importantly Yang. "Your're awake after more than a year!" Yang jumped on me and gave a iron grip of a hug. "Get... off! Need... air!" Yang got off of me and I was able to breath for those seconds that Yang was on me. "Sorry... Just being so loud after just being awake. It's because I really really miss you!" She gave me a bunch of smooches around my face. "Please... My mom is here." I said and she stopped. "First of all, I want to find the nurse or doctor so I can get out of this hospital. And so I can live a normal life." I told them, "Ah! Mr. Arc, It seems you are awake after a really long nap." A man who I assume is the doctor. "Yeah, kinda freaked out here." I chuckled. "Can I have a few words with Mr. Arc by myself?" The Doctor asked then everyone started to leave.

"So, just real quick questions and we'll be done." He grabbed a chair and took out a pen for the paper on the clipboard. "Okay, go ahead." I told him and he nodded. "First question, during your really long nap... What did you experience?" He asked, "Well to start off... I was sort of depressed like I was another person. Most of the people hated me except Ren and Nora who have been friends with me for years." I replied, "Anything else?" I sighed. "I found out that my parents due to that White Fang Terrorist group and I kept on cutting myself for reasons that I thought of. Another thing, my mindset was like the opposite, Pyrrha had "better" friends and didn't talk to me at all that is until... Um... that is all I can remember." I told him as he wrote down what I said.

"And why did you feel that way?" He asked, "I really don't know. You seem confused as well as I am. It was so sudden and such. I thought that was real life and not me." I answered then he wrote what I said on the paper. "Okay then, Nice meeting you again, Mr. Arc. You will be discharged in half and hour." The Doctor smiled and left the room. I searched around the room for my clothes and saw clothes that I used to wear. Till I smelled something, "Is this what I smell like? Better go take a shower then." I grabbed a towel and my clothes then headed in the shower.

After taking a shower, I left the room with no dirty spots and everything was organized. _"I wonder what my first meal should be after waking up for so many months. I could have a pizza party or just a Welcome Back From A Coma Barbecue... No that sounds weird. Maybe some boneless chicken wings, Anyways, I'm just starving."_ I walked into the elevator with another person, "What floor?" The lady asked, "Um... First floor." I told her and she pressed the button. "Or maybe some onion rings... Nah, Should I go for something sweet? Not really looking forward for sweets." I said out loud. "Oops, thinking out loud. Sorry, after getting into a coma... Never mind." The elevator bell rang then the door opened as I see everyone waiting for me.

"Shall we head back home and give you a party?" Joan shouted, "Quiet! You're in a hospital." Dad said... "Dad?" I looked at him and he had a beard. Awesome. "You grew a beard?!" There were other people looking at us then we left the hospital.

"What are we going to eat?" I asked them, "How about your favorite food?" Yang teased, "Yang!" Blake slapped her arm. "I was just kidding plus, we haven't had our first date yet." She said. "Oh yeah... I never gone out with you at all." I told her. "Maybe next week." I said then kissed her on the cheek. "But seriously, what are we going to eat?" I asked them and they laughed.

* * *

"Happy birthday Jaune!" Everyone shouted at the top of their lungs and today was my Seventeenth birthday. "Here you go, Jaune. We were hoping you can open this some day." Mom gave me a medium sized box... "No freaking way, guys look." I showed them a Player Stage Four with Tony Eagle: Surf & Skateboarding Jam Two! "We are totally coming to your house just to play that all day!" Yang said then Ruby passed me a small present.

I slowly opened it and it was a Manga, "You guys really made it?! Grim Eclipse Volume One and Two?" I cried out. "Eeeyup! Ren and Ruby did the most, I just did the covers. We might be doing Volume Three in a few months." Nora told me. It was Joan's turn as it was something really tiny. "Isn't this my Chia Records Gift Card?" I looked at Joan who smiled, "I got you four cassettes, three CDs, and six vinyls. But I gave you an extra two hundred dollars in that so use that money wisely." Joan told me in a serious tone. "Joan had put a lot of effort into that useless card." Dad joked. "Next thing you know he spends it all on one time." Weiss said and we all laughed. "Last one!" Yang got me a baseball bat. "When we were in freshmen, you kinda wanted this baseball bat so... I kinda went hard to get his. Hope you like it." She got quieter every word she said.

"Well, I love it!" Her face turned gloom to happy. "Thanks for remembering what I wanted when I play baseball some day!" I said then Pyrrha gave me something too. "It wasn't the last thing but here." She tossed me a round thing. A baseball signed by my favorite baseball player... Yang and Pyrrha must've gotten the ideas from my mom since Pyrrha knows I really like baseball. "Actually, come follow me. I've been waiting to show this." I followed dad to a shed that I never saw and inside was a bunch of boxing and baseball equipment. "Now you can show off and stay strong at the same time! Just like your father!" He joked as he pulled me into a headlock.

 _"Best birthday ever..."_

* * *

 ** _Coma._**


End file.
